


And The War Never Sleeps

by soft_but_gremlin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Jedi as Found Family (Star Wars), Napping, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Parental Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin
Summary: As the war goes on, it gets harder to get any sleep.(Companion piece toAnd Sleep Is Its Own Battlebut can be read on its own)
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	And The War Never Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Sleep Is Its Own Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135509) by [soft_but_gremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin). 



“Master Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad he’d barely been focused on. Ahsoka stood in the doorway of his bedroom, looking distinctly nervous and faintly embarrassed.

“Ahsoka?” Obi-Wan asked, dragging himself into a sitting-up position. “It’s awfully late, what’s wrong?”

“I was wondering if you could do that thing with the Force again,” Ahsoka said, rubbing her arm sheepishly. “The one that helped me sleep.”

Obi-Wan’s exhausted mind struggled for a moment, before he realized what she was talking about. “Oh!” he said. “Certainly, certainly.”

Perhaps, if he was lucky, he’d manage to meditate himself into some sleep as well.

“Did you want some tea?” Obi-Wan asked.

Ahsoka shook her head, shoulders sagging with relief. Had she thought he’d turn her down?

“Come here, dear,” Obi-Wan said, shutting down the datapad and putting it into the drawer of the small dresser near his bed. Ahsoka didn’t hesitate, coming over and burrowing under the covers like a crècheling who’d had a nightmare. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and curled up next to him, eyes watching the door.

Obi-Wan gave her hand a squeeze, then closed his eyes to concentrate. He focused on projecting safety and warmth, love and comfort and all the other things that the Temple, and especially the children’s wing, felt like.

Slowly, he felt her relax against him. Her breathing started to match his, an automatic response of children who’d spent their whole life meditating with others. He rubbed comforting circles into the back of her hand, and, very quietly, he hummed a Temple lullabye that he’d always been fond of. And finally, she drifted off to sleep. 

Gently, he moved them both so they were laying down; he didn’t want her to wake up stiff and aching. He moved the blankets a bit to tuck her in better, still radiating peace and safety. He couldn’t erase the war’s presence from her mind, but he could alleviate it for the moment, and hopefully that would be enough to keep the nightmares away tonight.

Anakin made his way to Obi-Wan’s quarters. He’d sent Ahsoka over earlier, hoping that Obi-Wan could help her sleep issues when he himself could not. He didn’t bother knocking, just typed in the code and wavered his Force presence a bit to let the other Jedi know it was him. He didn’t want to wake anyone up if they’d managed to actually fall asleep.

The main part of Obi-Wan’s quarters was empty, so, quietly, he made his way to the bedroom. There he found Ahsoka, fast asleep. She had somehow managed to steal all the blankets and completely cocoon herself except for her eyes and nose—and one hand that was holding onto Obi-Wan’s arm, pulling it around her like he was a blanket as well. Obi-Wan had accommodated this, and was currently meditating, radiating calm and warmth. And exhaustion. Considering that Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s exhaustion all the way from the front door, he felt that Obi-Wan should probably be sleeping as well.

Anakin tiptoed over, sending a soft persuasion to Ahsoka to stay asleep. He put a gentle hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder just to make sure he was aware that he was there, and then he lay down on the other side of Ahsoka.

If he could, he was going to convince Obi-Wan to get some rest too.

Anakin reached out in the Force, and wrapped his own presence around Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He projected the feeling of Obi-Wan’s Temple apartment, the way it had been when he was a padawan. A safe zone, it had been, from bullies and expectations and the judgement of people who didn’t  _ actually _ know him but had strong opinions on his existence anyway. It was full of life, and the Force, and finicky plants that only radiated Light because Obi-Wan took such dedicated care of them that the only thing they knew was love. A touch of grief, because, well, Obi-Wan, for all his quiet contentment, was a melancholy person, and had been since Anakin had met him.

Anakin meditated on this, wrapping the senses around Obi-Wan. Measure by measure, he felt his mentor slowly relax until he, too, fell asleep. Anakin stayed awake, meditating. He would watch over them tonight. Ahsoka had barely slept in three days. Obi-Wan, no doubt, had been awake even longer.

Anakin smiled a bit, thinking of the lingering sense of Qui-Gon that had stayed in the apartment for nearly two years before it had finally faded from the last of Obi-Wan’s plants. It almost seemed like Anakin could feel it even now. That was nice, Anakin thought. He hoped Obi-Wan could feel it too; Obi-Wan could definitely use the comfort of the person who had been his parent in everything but name.

Anakin could almost feel the way Qui-Gon used to squeeze his shoulder to comfort him, and imagined him brushing Obi-Wan’s hair out of his face and radiating the pride and joy he’d been so full of when he’d introduced Obi-Wan to Anakin.

And then the feeling of Qui-Gon was gone, but both he and Obi-Wan felt lighter in the Force.

Cody did not want to disturb any of the Jedi. With any luck, they were asleep, and he’d hate to wake them up.

But they had a problem.

With a sigh, he typed in the code of his general’s quarters. Obi-Wan never slept, so it would be very unlikely that Cody was disturbing him, but it would make him feel worse if he was.

As Cody entered, Skywalker stepped out of the bedroom. The young general put a finger to his lips, and escorted Cody back out of Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“They’re finally asleep,” Anakin muttered as the door shut behind them.

“I hope they’re able to stay that way, sir,” Cody said apologetically. “But we need a General on the bridge. There’s something you need to see.”

Anakin nodded, and gestured for Cody to lead the way. Cody walked quickly, sighing internally. He hoped the other Jedi would be able to sleep through this. He knew they slept worse than even the men. Hopefully this would be a one-general problem, quickly and diplomatically resolved.

But knowing their luck, probably not.


End file.
